


Lessons

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [68]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Unabashed sentimentalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Her experience on Jakku taught her love was something to be pitied. Her experience as a Jedi taught her that love could be dangerous.But it wasn’t the final lesson she was to learn about love.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/4/20 prompt: “But what if you met the right man, who worshipped and adored you? Who’d do anything for you? Who’d be your devoted slave? Then what would you do?” “I’d pity him.”

On Jakku, love matches were uncommon.

When food, water, shelter, and security were scarce, when you put someone else’s needs above your own, love could be dangerous.

She pitied those who fell in love on that barren planet, even as part of her cried out for it.

As a Jedi, she learned that love matches were forbidden. Sure, it happened, for good or ill (and far too often for ill, secrets and lies corrupting even the purity of love) . . .

Love could hurt.

But it shouldn’t.

But then she saw how _good_ love could be. Love could change the world, make it into something better, something stronger.

Love changed her world. It brought her to the Resistance, taught her the ways of the Force, gave her the strength to keep fighting when all seemed lost . . .

And when a man with the brightest Force signature she had ever seen told her that he loved her, that he adored her, that he wanted her in his life forever?

Love changed her.

Love made her stronger, made her better, gave her something to fight for.

Love isn’t something to be pitied. Love isn’t something that should be feared.

Love is something to be celebrated.


End file.
